Templar
On very rare occasions, one particular Bishop shows such high resolve, such high praise, such high loyalty, that the Titan they worship will come to them in their dreams, talk to them, then ask them to make a choice. Either remain a Bishop or except the gift. Since no right minded Bishop has ever said no, they always take the gift. The Titans then turns them into their herald, a small embodiment of their own power on the mortal world. Templars always have 1000+ health, deal enormous damage, inflict Electric Judgement, occasionally explode with energy that harms all nearby enemies, are immune to fire and poison, have witch levels of magic resistance, high resistance to physical damage, can switch between standard and flying ranged attacks, can hover, naturally regens health, and are generally so powerful that they even server as powerful nexuses for their Titan. Should their Titan's Spirit be anywhere near the Templar, it will call their master to them to become the Titan's avatar. They can also do this if their health is lower enough. Templars are also casually more powerful then all but the biggest of the Orespawn bosses. Templars are the final rank in the occult, training every other rank in it. The only step higher than Templar is to become the avatar of their Titan. The Templars go as follows: -Silverfish Templar -Cave Spider Templar -Spider Templar -Skeleton Templar -Zombie Templar -Creeper Templar -Zombie Pigman Templar -Blaze Templar -Wither Skeleton Templar -Ghast Templar -Enderman Ralpmet -Templar are the most complicated and powerful of the five types. They are capable of levitation, are immune to fire and poison, and have extremely high resistance to magic damage. They also alternate between their normal mode of attack, and special random ranged attacks. There is a list for all of these random attacks for each Templar below: Silverfish Templar: 1. a critical arrow that does the same damage as a skeleton 2. potion of harming. becomes a potion of healing if fighting an undead opponent 3. small fireball, same as a blaze Cave Spider Templar: 1. a critical arrow that does the same damage as a skeleton 2. potion of harming. becomes a potion of healing if fighting an undead opponent 3. small fireball, same as a blaze 4. a shot web to trap the opponent. if a web can't be placed, Slowness III is applied instead 5. a poison bomb that applies Poison III 6. an invisibility aura that's applied to both the Templar and all nearby allies Spider Templar: 1. a critical arrow that does the same damage as a skeleton 2. potion of harming. becomes a potion of healing if fighting an undead opponent 3. small fireball, same as a blaze 4. a shot web to trap the opponent. if a web can't be placed, Slowness III is applied instead 5. an invisibility aura that's applied to both the Templar and all nearby allies Zombie Templar: 1. a critical arrow that does the same damage as a skeleton 2. potion of harming. becomes a potion of healing if fighting an undead opponent 3. small fireball, same as a blaze 4. a drain vitality spell that causes the target to take starvation damage, applies Hunger III, and explodes the target in rotten flesh Zombie Pigman Templar: 1. a critical arrow that does the same damage as a skeleton 2. potion of harming. becomes a potion of healing if fighting an undead opponent 3. large fireball, same as a ghast 4.a drain vitality spell that causes the target to take starvation damage, applies Hunger III, and explodes the target in rotten flesh and golden nuggets Skeleton Templar: 1. a critical arrow that does the same damage as a skeleton 2. potion of harming. becomes a potion of healing if fighting an undead opponent 3. small fireball, same as a blaze 4. a drain life spell that causes the target to take wither damage, applies Wither III, and explodes the target in bones 5. a critical harcadium arrow Wither Skeleton Templar: 1. a critical arrow that does the same damage as a skeleton 2. potion of harming. becomes a potion of healing if fighting an undead opponent 3. small fireball, same as a blaze 4. a drain life spell that causes the target to take wither damage, applies Wither III, and explodes the target in bones 5. a critical harcadium arrow Creeper Templar: 1. a critical arrow that does the damage as a skeleton 2. potion of harming. becomes a potion of healing if fight an undead opponent 3. large fireball, same as a ghast 4. a shot lightning bolt that does 49 damage 5. a primed TNT dropped from the sky Blaze Templar: 1. a critical arrow that does the same damage as a skeleton 2. potion of harming. becomes a potion of healing if fighting an undead opponent 3. small fireball, same as a blaze 4. large fireball, same as a ghast Ghast Templar: 1. a 100 critical arrows that does the same damage as a skeleton 2. 100 potions of harming. becomes a potion of healing if fighting an undead opponent 3. 50 large fireballs, same as a ghast 4. a lightning bolt that does 150 damage Enderman Ralpmet: 1. a 100 critical arrows that does the same damage as a skeleton 2. 100 potions of harming. becomes a potion of healing if fighting an undead opponent 3. 50 large fireballs, same as a ghast 4. a lightning bolt that does 150 damage Note for these last two: sometimes they can kill things so fast they bug out their model and make them seem as if they are dying. It's a bug, don't worry about it.